Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018/Presentation/StarWarsFan18 Productions
Introduction Welcome to my F3 2018 Presentation. Over the next three days, I'll be presenting a small portion of what I am working on. I'm saving some announcements for later on. Hope you enjoy and without further ado, let us get started. Day 1 DLC Reveal 1 "I know what I have to do now just like Kanan showed me. One last..... opportunity to get onto the battlefront." An image of Battlefront II Season 4 appears with Thrawn, Ezra, and the words the Star Wars Rebels Season. Game 1 "EA Sports, Its in the game." "When the game is on the line, he'll make that play." Tom Brady, the Madden 18 cover athlete is shown along with the release date of July 1st, 2018. Game 2 "Super Mario American Football!" Game 3 MLB the Show 18, coming to the Switch and Xbox One in 2018. Day 2 Game 1 "Super Mario Rugby" DLC Reveal 1 A Star Wars DLC is finally coming to Rocket League Game 2 Madden NFL 25, coming to the Nintendo Switch Holiday 2018. DLC Reveal 2 Super Mario Odyssey is going to the Isle Defino for this DLC adventure. DLC Reveal 3 New stages and weapons coming to Splatoon 2 through December 2018 such as Hammerhead Bridge. DLC Reveal 4 Ahsoka and Ventress are coming to Star Wars Battlefront II and they are as good as ever. Game 3 NASCAR Heat 3 has been officially announced for Xbox One, PS4, Switch, and PC and it has all new content from the K&N Pro Series to letting all series race on all tracks. Day 3 Game 1 Mario Sports Basketball is coming to the Switch October 2018. DLC Reveal 1 Super Mario Bros. Baseball is getting a free DLC pack with a stadium from Isle Defino and seven new characters. NCU Reveal This is the biggest portion of the presentation. I'm revealing every fanfic movie I have planned for the NCU through Phase 4. I'll add the rest by the end of the day. Phase 1 #Super Mario Bros #The Legend of Zelda #The Amazing Adventures of Yoshi #Kirby #Splatoon #Pokemon #Mario Kart #Mario Party #Donkey Kong #Super Smash Bros Phase 2 #Metroid #Yoshi 2: Baby Island #Splatoon 2: Attack of the DJ #Mario Party 2 #Super Mario Bros 2 #Kirby 2: The Yarn Wars #Super Smash Bros Brawl Phase 3 #Mario Kart 2: The Big Grand Prix #Splatoon 3: Return of the Octos #Pokemon 2: Gotta Catch Them All #Mario Party 3 #Kirby 3: The New Star Allies #Donkey Kong 2: Smasher Supreme #Super Mario Bros 3 #Super Smash Bros Melee Phase 4 #Super Mario Bros 4 #Zelda 2: A Link Between Worlds #Mario Party 4 #Splatoon 4: A New Dawn #Metroid 2 #Yoshi 3: Return of the Yarn #Super Luigi Odyssey #Mario Kart 3: Revenge of the Bowser #Super Smash Bros. 4 Day 4 - Some Surprise Announcements I was planning to do a fourth day, I just wanted to surprise everyone. So, let us get into some surprise announcements Game 1 Nintendo's role-playing game, Animal Crossing, is coming to the Nintendo Switch with a Q1 2019 release date. DLC Reveal 1 A brand new DLC is coming to Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and its adding what I pretty sure no one has been wanting, a story mode. Console Reveal 1 The newly announced PlayStation 5 is coming in 2021 and its portable, just like the Nintendo Switch. Console Reveal 2 Just like the Wii Mini, Nintendo is going to make a Wii U Mini but unlike the Wii Mini, the Wii U Mini will have some of its greatest games pre-installed, like Super Smash Bros. and Mario Kart 8 are two examples. Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2018 Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Showcases Category:StarWarsFan18 Category:StarWarsFan18 Productions